


Sunlight

by Butterflyfish



Series: The Walking Dead one word prompt one shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wakes up with someone on his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I set up a random word generator for one word prompts as I am not Tumblr proficient.

Threads of gold. 

That's what he thought of when he thought of her. The long golden threads of her hair, the cornflower blue of her large innocent eyes.

Her faith, her hope, her insatiable lust to learn, and to survive. 

 

It was dark when he first opened his eyes, and now the first rays of sunlight poked like slender fingers through the bars on the windows. He watched the dust run and chase and play in the streams of yellow brightness.

He smiled. 

Yellow, Like her hair.

Golden, Like sunlight. 


End file.
